1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to topical analgesic compositions and, more particularly, to a topical analgesic composed of eucalyptus oil, alcohol, and turpentine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, many other liquid analgesic and antiseptic compounds are known and disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,553 issued in the name of Zupan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,777 issued in the name of Zupan both disclose the use of eucalyptol for enhancing skin permeation of bio-affecting agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,799 issued in the name of Caldwell et al. describes a method of relieving headaches with topical application of an anesthetic comprised in part of eucalyptol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,257 issued in the name of Arora discloses a topical composition for relieving aches and pains comprised in part of eucalyptus and alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,366 issued in the name of Beck describes an analgesic composition for providing temporary relief from arthritis comprised in part of eucalyptus and a low carbon alcohol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,595 issued in the name of Corliss et al. discloses a hoof lotion for killing or preventing fungal growth comprised in part of turpentine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,123 issued in the name of Price describes a composition for reducing pest infestation for topical application to animals comprised of eucalyptus, alcohol, and water.
However, in spite of these related disclosures, no topical composition for antiseptic and analgesic purposes is known that has been drawn around a topical analgesic composed of eucalyptus oil, alcohol, and turpentine.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved topical analgesic and antiseptic liquid.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a mixture of alcohol, turpentine, and eucalyptus oil. When mixing and processing of the components is complete, it would be used by rubbing the compound into the skin of the general area or by using it as a soak in a bath. It will aid in the reduction of pain from sore muscles, bruised tendons, lower back pain, arthritis and other similar ailments. The use of the present invention relieves the pain and associated suffering from common everyday aches, and allows one to continue life in a normal manner.